By a Tree On a Hill
by The Seitz
Summary: Bruce Wayne observes a tradition with his newest little Bat.


By a Tree On a Hill  
By The Seitz  
  
  
Grave stones and smaller trees reflected in the tinted window of the black Rolls Royce as it slowly pulled to a halt. The driver shut off the engine and a moment later the back door opened as Bruce Wayne stepped out into the cool January air. Reaching into his jacket to feel the two wrapped roses he gave Alfred a small nod and began the track up the hill to his Mother and Father's grave.  
  
This was the part of his weekly ritual that he hated the most, the walk up that lonely hill where his parents lay. He could remember the funeral, when Pallbearers carrying his mothers casket had almost slipped because of the rain. Bruce almost smiled, it was ironic, it always seemed to be raining around here. He couldn't remember the last time he had come to visit his parents on a day where there wasn't rain or snow or clouds or some type of God-awful weather. In fact, he recalled, the only time he had ever been up here when the weather was even remotely decent was when Ra's had stolen the bodies.  
  
Bitterly, Bruce recalled that day, the long trek up the hill, heading towards the giant Willow that stood over the grave, only to find it empty. For many months after that horrible incident Bruce would rush up the hill every day, terrified of what he might or might not find when he stood next to the tree.   
  
But he had put that behind him, and had finally returned to his weekly routine of visiting his parents' grave with his two roses. Lost in his thoughts Bruce didn't even notice the small voice until he could see more than half of the Willow Tree.   
  
Careful to keep himself hidden, Bruce made his way up the hill, quickly hiding himself in the shadow of the giant Willow that over looked the Graves of Thomas and Martha Wayne.  
  
Cassandra Cain stood in front of the headstone, her hands hidden deep within the pockets of the black coat she wore. She wore the normal baggy cargo pants and Bruce could see the dark purple hood of the Gotham Knights sweater she had on under the coat. Her hair hung free, softly blowing in the wind and Bruce could hear her quietly speaking to the stone.  
  
". . .Can't read yet. Spoiler say she teach but no time. Dick tell me what grave look like. Me Cassandra, Batman friend." She paused for a moment as if listening for an answer. "Not going to be dad. I have dad, David Cain, he in jail. Batman is new teacher, is mentor. You have good son."  
  
Bruce Shut his eyes tightly against that. Part of him wanted to make himself know to the girl, but he stayed hidden, listening to her one sided conversation.   
  
"I saw your picture in mansion, over fireplace. Didn't have else to go today, Oracle busy with Canary and Robin and Spoiler in school. I no go to school." She said and tapped her head with her knuckle. "Not school smart. I still learning. But I want to come here, meat Batman's mom and dad tell you he fine, strong, misses you. Is good son. You be proud."  
  
Bruce reached into his jacket and removed the two roses as he stepped out from under the tree. Cassandra whirled around at the sound of the grass crunching behind her and stared wide eyed at the subject of her conversation with the Waynes. From the obvious surprise on her Asian features, Bruce could tell that he wasn't supposed to have seen that. Blushing, she turned her eyes away from him in hopes of hiding her shame and awaiting the stern lecture she was sure to get.  
  
Bruce stepped forward and past her, walking directly to the face of the giant headstone where he dropped to one knee. Bowing his head, Bruce removed the tissue paper from his roses and set them crossed on the grass, then stood up.   
  
I'm still working on it. He silently told his parents, remembering his vow. It's slow going but I'm doing good.  
  
He turned back to Cassandra, who had backed into the shadow of the Willow and was still looking down in a mixture of shame and fear.  
  
"Cassandra." He said softly as he walked up to her.  
  
"Sorry." She quickly blurted out, not knowing anything else to say.  
  
Bruce studied his little Bat for a moment. "Don't be." He told her.  
  
Surprised, Cassandra looked up at him.  
  
"You didn't interrupt me," He said, "you came on your time because you felt you had too. You haven't done anything wrong."  
  
Cass bit her lip and looked around, trying to think of something to say. "Tree is pretty." She finally decided.  
  
Bruce gave a quiet chuckle and put a hand on her shoulder, leading her back down to the car. "Yes it is Cassandra, yes it is."  
  
  
*********  
  
Alfred stood outside the Rolls in his customary spot. And while his face didn't show it, he was beginning to get concerned. Visiting his parents' graves like this was something Bruce had been doing for years after he returned from his studies, and, in true Bruce Wayne fashion, he had gotten his visits down to almost a science. These trips seldom took more than five minutes, but Bruce had been away for almost ten now, causing Alfred to wonder just what Bruce was doing up there.   
  
Before Alfred could act on his growing concern, a shape appeared, climbing over the hillside. As it approached, it separated into two shapes. One tall and thick, obviously Master Bruce, but the other one shorter, thinker, looking remarkably like, Alfred squinted, Cassandra? As they approached Alfred could hear bits of what Bruce was telling the girl.  
  
". . . used to have a big Willow like that one somewhere in the rear grounds of the Manor. I don't know if it survived the quake, but I used to climb up and down it when I was a boy."  
  
He could see Cassandra's nervousness as she formed the question in her mind and then spoke. "Before. . ." She started and the trailed off.   
  
Alfred watched Bruce as he silently figured out the rest of her question. "Yeah." He said softly, "Before that."  
  
"We see if tree is still there?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Alfred smiled at his two wards. "Perhaps after the two of you have had a proper lunch Miss Cassandra, then, if Mater Bruce feels so inclined, he can show you the grounds and you two can go looking for that tree."  
  
She gave the older man a smile then turned her eyes to Bruce hopefully.  
  
"I suppose that would work." Bruce told her.  
  
"Very good then Sir. Shall we be off?" Alfred asked.  
  
Smiling softly, Bruce nodded and held the door for Cassandra, then climbed in himself as Alfred made his way around to the front of the vehicle. As he got in and started the engine he spared a last glance in his rearview mirror to where Bruce sat, quietly speaking with Cassandra.   
  
When he was sure Bruce wasn't looking Alfred spared a quick look towards the hill where he could vaguely make out the top of the great willow tree. Saying a quick prayer for his departed friends Alfred drove forward, the cemetery reflecting on the windows behind them.  
  
  
Fin 


End file.
